


The Counting of Spring

by Kiminheem



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Crack, Dream is a Drama Queen, Fluff, Greek Mythology-Freeform, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Sapnap is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiminheem/pseuds/Kiminheem
Summary: George is the divinity that no God or Goddess can ever possess.So Dream did what he had to do.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 261





	The Counting of Spring

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE!!!!! WHEN I SAY *MINOR GOD*, I MEAN THE POSITION OF DEITIES *NOT* THE AGE
> 
> Enjoy♡ Mwuah

It's spring, on a Wednesday morning. Dream knows because he still keeps track of what day it is even if he has been living for a long time. He stopped at some point. He couldn't remember when. He just knew that counting the days of his limitless life would be a waste. As if counting grains of sand among infinites in a desert.

But eventually, he resumed counting.

The arrival of George into his life was, as Sapnap would say, a life changing event. George had the softest doe eyes he had ever seen in his eight thousand years of living. Two honey-like orbs, each glinting with light brighter than the flames of the underworld. He had the softest pair of pink lips and skin whiter than the coat of the Pegasus itself.

When Dream saw his beauty for the first time, he was left breathless. Dream stumbled upon a hidden grassy meadow during one of his travels in the human realm. There lay George, his dark hair and ivory tunic lay loosely on the ground, contrasting with the shade of green around him. His pale skin glowed under the sunlight and his laugh seemed to float in air, hypnotizing the God of the Underworld.

And right at that moment he knew.

George is the divinity that no God or Goddess can ever possess.

So Dream did what he had to do.

_"Abduct him." said Sapnap._

_"What?" Dream asked incredulously, horrified by the Messenger God's suggestion._

_"I mean, Demeter has been hiding him from the rest of civilization for all his life, do you really think she would allow you to even come near her son?" Sapnap said as a matter of factly._

Dream knew that. Demeter was overprotective of her son. Too overprotective actually. There was no way she would tolerate a person like him, the actual God of the Underworld, to even breath in her son's direction.

But he couldn't shake off the image of the God in his mind. He could not resist imagining what would it feel like having him close to him. So he had to try.

And by "try", he meant courting the other God. 

The God of the Underworld started it small, growing tiny narcissus flowers with his best ability on the meadow George likes to spend time in with the Nymphs. Sapnap thought it was ridiculous.

"You're giving flowers. To the God of Spring. Who literally can grow a field of them with just a flick of his wrist." He gave Dream a deadpanned look before flying away with scrolls cradled in his arms. Dream just smiled sheepishly, he thought it was ridiculous too, but it did not take long for the minor God to notice them.

Dream was overjoyed when the God had picked up a flower from the ones he grew. He watched as the other brought it to his nose to smell and how his lips stretched into a smile. Dream almost had a heart attack when he tucked it behind his left ear, smiling brightly as he walked back to his friends. 

" _You don't understand Sapnap! He looked—he looked ethereal!" Dream exclaimed, hands frantically waving around the air._

_Sapnap just looked at his friend. The scary God of the Underworld, the Wealthy One, the Keeper of Souls, was now a second away from becoming a duck with all the flailing and the gawking._

_"Simp." he muttered before stuffing another bread in his mouth._

After that, Dream decided to upgrade his courting, which is, to scatter precious stones and gems along the stream beside George's meadow. The God and the Nymphs would often go there to play or bathe (Of course he wouldn't dare look. He isn't barbaric) and he reckon the God would see it and hopefully, accept it.

_"Shouldn't you be singing him songs or giving poems to him like a normal courter would? We could always ask Skeppy for help." Sapnap said, observing a piece of ruby between his fingers._

_"No Sapnap. I don't want George to turn into a plant."_

_"Hmm, yeah, fair enough."_

When George finally came to the meadow, Dream observed that he was alone this time, none of the usual Nymphs in sight, which made him curious about the minor God even more. He watched as the God of the Spring grow same patches of flowers and grass on his way before settling down on a big rock in the stream.

George was about to remove his tunic and Dream was about to turn away and leave, a blush creeping up on his neck and cheeks when he suddenly heard George gasp loudly. Alarmed, he instantly turned around, thinking that George was in danger and was prepared to send the soul of whatever the hell it is that would even dare to scare his little God to the fiery pits of the Underworld-only to find George pick something up out of the water.

He felt his heart do weird tumblings when he saw George's face lit up with wonder as he held up a green sapphire, pale face bursting into shades of green when the light of the sun hit the gem. His long eyelashes fluttered like wings of butterflies and his eyes seemed to shine with the gem. _Beautiful_. Dream can't help but think.

He stared at the George a moment more, entranced by the other's captivating beauty, but soon broke out of his reverie the moment he heard loud screeching noises from a distance. Dream knew that sound. The God of Spring was in danger.

Before the feathered creatures could even swoop down from the sky to attack, Dream was already next to George, grabbing the smaller male's waist, shielding him with his body. A wave of his hand and one of the harpies burst into flames, a warning from the God of the Underworld. He watched with satisfaction as the vile creature burned, letting out pained screeches as the blue flames slowly engulfed it into dust. 

The other two could only fly away in fear, retreating back once they realized who they were up against and failed to get the gem out of the minor God's hands. If Dream hadn't been there, he could only imagine his wrath that would graze the Earth if George had been hurt. 

Dream looked down at the male who was still huddled very closely to him. He pulled away slightly, checking George for injuries, letting out a sigh of relief once he made sure there was none.

He did not notice that the other God had been staring at him the whole time, and when they locked eyes, Dream cannot deny the way his heart leapt up in his throat.

"I-" George began, still quite in shock. He couldn't help but stare at the tall man in front of him. The man had dirty blond hair, broad shoulders, and wore an emerald green cloak. He was very attractive, the minor God concluded, cheeks turning pink.

But what caught George's most attention were the person's eyes. They were a pair of the most vibrant green eyes George has ever seen. _So pretty_. He thought. _Just like the gem._ The God of Spring found himself drawn by them. 

He realized he had been staring for a while and quickly stammered out an apology, cheeks heating up in embarrassment. "Thank you, for saving me." He finally said. George watched the man's face melt into adoration? George couldn't believe. The man grinned, green eyes twinkling with pure happiness and George found himself unable to look away.

He was about to ask for the mysterious man's name before he heard familiar voices calling his name from a distance. The man seemed to have heard it too, because he looked at the direction of the noise then back again to George.

He was about to ask again when the voices became louder, making him look away for a second, but the moment he turned his head back, the man already vanished.

———

In the thousands of years that Sapnap had been alive, he had seen a lot of exaggerated occurrences everywhere. When you're the messenger God, you're bound to see Gods having feuds with each other that resulted to wars or an epidemic. And ah, you cannot forget about Hera's killing spree of Zeus' children and victims who are very unfortunate to have encountered him in their lives. 

He had been there when a girl got kidnapped that caused two countries to be at each other's throats for ten years. He had lived to see wars, prophecies come true, infamous monsters getting slain, and birth of countless Demigods and Gods alike. Sapnap can confidently say that he has been through almost everything and has survived it without losing his sanity from getting involved all the time.

Except this.

"He hates me!"

Sapnap rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time these past weeks. "He does not." He groaned, three words coming naturally out of his mouth from having to say it for a hundred times just this morning.

"He does!" Dream screeched. Ever since his dumb friend finally had the guts to show himself to his crush to save him, the God of Spring somehow stopped coming altogether to the meadow Dream always goes to, to ogle at George like the creepy person he is.

"He saw me and now he hates me!" The God exclaimed, sobbing against his pillows, body dramatically draped on his bed, crying like a maiden about to be sacrificed to a beast. "He doesn't like me. He will never like me. He hates me. I hate myself."

Sapnap pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, maybe he just, I don't know, forgot about you or was really disgusted by you and decided to remove himself from the face of the Earth." Sapnap boredly said, wincing when Dream let out a particularly loud wheezing/wailing noise. "You're not helping." Dream complained.

Sapnap rolled his eyes again. "Well maybe, his mother just kept him in their place to make sure he's safe and not be attacked by harpies anymore. I'm sure he'll come back once his mother deemed it safe" Sapnap consoled his friend, explaining it slowly like an adult would to calm a child throwing a tantrum.

Dream stopped sobbing, thank Zeus. "Sapnap." Dream croaked out. Sapnap looked expectantly at his friend, thinking that his friend would finally stop overreacting and get his shit together. "Please, don't give me hope." Dream cried pathetically before burying his face even deeper in his pillow to mull over his broken heart.

Sapnap groaned, banging his head on the first hard surface he sees.

———

It has been over a month since Dream had last since George. Sapnap finally gave up on his daily emotional meltdown. Everyday, he visits the meadow, but to his great disappointment, George never shows up. 

Everyday, he feels a part of his heart break away and dissipate. Without George, he felt empty. He doesn't look forward anymore for a day the next day to come, eagerly hoping to see George. He missed his laugh, his eyes, his kind smile. He missed everything about him. 

George may have seen him for only a single time. Dream may have held George for that one time, seen his pretty eyes up close, but to Dream, that was enough for him.

He had no choice but to move on even if it hurts. 

_George._ He lamented. _I will never forget you._ Dream arranged the scrolls on his desk before going outside of his fortress to check on three regions of his Underworld.

When he finally went outside, he caught sight of a person who clearly doesn't belong in the realm of the dead. The sound of his beating pulse practically thumping in Dream's ears, overriding any of the noise of his realm and Godly aura practically enveloping him in a soft light making him glow in the dim place.

The person was standing under the pomegranate trees of the Underworld, holding out a glowing hand, even humming an uplifting tune, and was growing a flower in one of its branches until it grew into a fruit.

Dream couldn't believe his eyes. It was George. Breathing and growing pomegranates in front of him. The thoughts of "moving on" vanished once he saw the God of Spring. He missed him dearly. And now that he was finally seeing, all he wanted to do was just ran up to him and embrace him as close was possible.

He let out a breathy laugh. George was here. In the Realm of the Dead.....but how? 

The God didn't realize that he was walking towards George until he hit a small stone on the path. The sound made George startled and search for the source of the sound. When George saw him, he didn't run away or look at him in disgust like Dream expected him to do, instead, he was greeted by the Spring God's warm smile that seemed to light up Underworld.

"I'm glad I finally meet you again Dream" George greeted, walking towards the other.

"H-How did you know.....about me?" Dream asked weakly. George giggled causing the other's ears to turn red. Heavens, it was music to his ears. "My friends told me silly."

"Your friends?"

"The Nymphs!" George brightly said. "They can sense you there is what they told me. I'd be honest, I was cautious of you at first, but you saved me and even gave me gifts!" George beamed, reaching into the small pocket of his tunic and holding out a small bright thing on his palm.

It was the green sapphire, one of the many gems Dream had scattered in the stream for him. "You brought it with you?" He asked, bewildered.

"I always brought it close to me ever since I found it. It's pretty just like your eyes." George shyly said, tilting his head slightly to the side to hide the creeping blush on his cheeks. 

And Dream...Dream could die any moment now, it was impossible, but he would gladly be if it means seeing George blush like that and hear him say that sentence over and over again. 

His brain short-circuited, mouth struggling to find the voice and the words to say. Instead, his brain settled with the one he's been longing to say to the other for months.

"You're beautiful."

George was surprised, Dream was too. He hurried to stutter out an excuse but it quickly died in his mouth when he saw the George's doe brown eyes widen impossibly more before crinkling into crescents like the moon itself. He let out a hearty laugh and Dream was content to just stare at him forever.

"Thank you," George smiled. "I always hear that, but I don't think they really mean it." George added, almost muttering that last part but Dream heard it clearly. His heart twinged in pain when he heard George's tone. 

He wanted to show just how gorgeous and just how perfect the little God the way he is. Dream wanted to cradle him in his arms and whisper every beautiful thing about him. He wanted to put him in a temple, kiss every part of his body and worship him. If this being wanted to be worshipped, then he would do so without hesitation.

Absentmindedly, he stepped a little closer. Dream realized what he had done and was about to retreat but George seemed to notice his action and didn't move, so he took that as an invitation to continue.

Slowly, he moved. He felt the ground beneath him, felt the coldness of the air of the Underworld surround them, but his mind could only focus on the divine being in front him.

He stopped in his tracks when he was finally in front of George, not so close yet not so far either. "But you are beautiful," he took George's hand, marveling at how small and delicate it looks against his and slowly brought it up to his lips. 

He heard George's breath hitch when his lips finally made contact with the other's knuckle. He closed his eyes and kissed it, tenderly, _lovingly_ , pouring all of his emotions and pining onto the kiss, hoping that it would convey his feelings for the other.

When he opened his eyes and tilted his head upwards, his heart was overwhelmed when was welcomed with the George's tender face. "And I mean every word I say." He said softly. 

There was a time when they just stared in each other's eyes. Up close, George's eyes seemed brighter and more alive, as if the whole universe is living inside the two brown orbs. Dream adored that.

"I-" But before George could even reply, a sudden loud noise echoed throughout the place, interrupting him. "What was that?" George asked, startled by the loud sound. Another one followed after, making  
George jump and hold onto Dream. 

Dream chuckled in amusement, George was just too cute. "No need to be scared, it's just Patches."

"Patches?" George asked. As if on cue, a big creature emerged from the other side of the trees. George took one glance at the creature and immediately fell in love.

It was a cat, but much much larger in size than a normal one and it had three heads. Its heads and back were littered with spots of orange, brown and black but its underside was pure white. Its six eyes were slitted when it came in, but once they fell onto George, the pupils bloomed into round black orbs before crawling excitedly towards the God of Spring to nuzzle its middle head onto his palm.

George laughed excitedly, petting the big cat with much vigor as it turned around to lay on the ground, stomach exposed for George to pet. George squealed and hurriedly scratched Patches' stomach which caused the big cat purr loudly.

Dream smiled at the scene infront of him. "She likes you." He chucked. "Of course she does." The God of Spring said confidently, before letting out strings of praises to Patches who kindly returned them with loud purring. "I thought her name was Cerberus?" George asked.

"Well yes, humans and other Gods call him Cerberus, but I just call him Patches." Dream smiled, looking at George with pure adoration and George smiled in return too.   
It seemed like a long time has passed with the two of them just staring at each other, when another noise disturbed their peaceful moment. 

"Patches! Where are you?" A familiar voice called out in a distance. A second later, a man with dark hair and a white bandana came in, or rather, flew in to the same entrance as Patches did. "There you are." The man said floating towards the big cat.

"Patches give me back my—oh hey George, nice to finally see you two together." Sapnap waved at George, and to Dream's utter surprise, George waved back, greeting Sapnap in return.

Dream did a double take. "You're friends with George?!" He shouted in surprise.

Sapnap gave him his classic deadpanned look. "Well duh, I am the messenger God. I practically know everyone and is friends with them." Sapnap casually said, leaning onto Patches, who was now sitting upright and for some reason, has the messenger God's caduceus in one of her mouths.

"How do you think you came across that hidden meadow? It was made by Demeter herself, there's no way you could've just stumbled upon it by accident even if you are the God of the Underworld." Sapnap rolled his eyes, saying it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

"And how do you think George came down here without your permission?" Dream turned to George, the shorter male letting out a laugh once he saw Dream's confused face. "He left the gates open for me." Dream's eyes shot wide, head whipping around to Sapnap. George couldn't stop laughing. "You left the gates open?! The souls could've-"

"Yeah yeah, I know what I was doing besides, Patches is always here to help me." Sapnap grinned and winked up the big cat. 

"Patches, you too?" Dream whispered weakly, letting out an ugly choked sound when the cat meowed in response.

"I told you he doesn't hate you, it's the complete opposite if that." Sapnap said, interrupting Dream's stare down with his humongous cat.

Dream turned to look at George who's face was now the same shade as the pomegranates he grew. "R-Really?" He asked. 

"I might have asked Sapnap about you once or twice after you saved me." George said shyly, playing with the hem of his tunic, a shy smile dancing on his lips. Dream couldn't belive this was all happening. All this time, George was inlove with him too.

A guffaw broke his attention from George. "Once or twice? You practically pestered me about Dream! And you!" Sapnap said pointing a finger accusingly at Dream. "I had to listen to your moanings and sobbings for _weeks._ You two are finally together so _please_ stop bothering me!" Sapanap screamed before flying away from them with Patches in tow.

Silence followed after, both person couldn't seem to utter a single word out. Dream's ears were red and George's face was flushed pink. 

Dream was about break the awkward silence when George grabbed his shoulder and stood on his toes to kiss his cheeks. It took a long time for Dream to process what happened and when he did, he wasn't so sure if he remembers how to breath.

George giggled, smiling sweetly up at Dream. The God of the Underworld couldn't help but melt at the sight of the God in front of him. 

"You know, I was really frightened by those harpies. I didn't know what to do at that time, but you came and saved me, and when you looked at me after that, I guess I just fell for you." George spoke softly, fingers fiddling with his tunic nervously. 

"Mother kept me in our place for several weeks, saying it was to keep me safe. But for all of those weeks that I was gone, I couldn't stop thinking about you." He said, raising a hand slightly, that was now glowing with light, making the branch he nourished earlier slowly extend to him. "Then the way you held my hand earlier and kissed it," George plucked a pomegranate out of the branch.

Dream was watching George until he realized what he was about to do when George opened the fruit. "It was so _tender_ , so full of love. And with that I made up my mind." George took out a seed out of the fruit, red juice trailing down his fingers, shimmering like rubies.

It was Dream's turn for his breath to hitch when George brought it up slowly, seeds nearly touching his lips. A single bite from a food from the Underworld was all it took for you to bind with the place for eternity. George doing something like this could only mean one thing. Dream's heart raced.

"A-Are you sure?" The God of the Underworld asked.

"Yes, I am." George said, eyes determined yet soft at the same time, before biting into the seed of the pomegranate.

———

"Love, what are you thinking about?" Dream blinked, then stared at the owner of the voice. Even countless of years had passed, the God of the Underworld's heart does a little skip whenever he sees George. His lover was in front of him, face glimmering under the sun and tunic fluttering with the breeze making him look the divinity that he really is.

They were in George's favorite meadow, with George busily growing flowers and nourishing the land after months covered in ice and snow. It became their tradition to go in the human realm whenever Spring came. Dream would happily accompany and witness his husband bring back the life of the lands of the human realm as the God of Spring.

"Come here help and me with these." George giggled, smiling so brightly making Dream's heart flutter with warmth. He obediently came to his husband not before grabbing his hips and hoisting him up in the air.

George squeaked in surprise, then burst out laughing. "Put me down you idiot." Dream did but didn't let go of George, hands still wrapped tightly around his husband. George rolled his eyes but placed his arms around Dream's neck nonetheless, pulling him down closer, until their noses were brushing against each other.

George smiled sweetly before placing a peck on Dream's lips. "I love you." George whispered, staring into Dream's deep green eyes. "I love you too." Dream responded, placing a peck on George's nose, making the other blush and giggle. "I love you so much." He suddenly said again before closing the gap between each other, lips diving onto George without hesitation.

It's spring, on a Wednesday morning. Dream knows because he still keeps track of what day it is even if he has been living for a long time. He stopped at some point.

But when he met George, fell inlove with him, and pledged his whole life to him, Dream found out that there was more to look forward to in the infinite years that will soon come when he is with the person that he loves.

He never stopped counting after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment down below about what you think!!!!  
> Thank you for reading!!💜


End file.
